Whirlwind Romance
by Ultrawoman
Summary: FINISHED! CH 16 is here! Will they or won't they! Please R&R!
1. Chloe

A/N : Here's the first two chapters of my new fic which starts where the episode 'Tempest' left off. It's going to be basically a Chlex fic but before we get to that here are two chapters, one about Chloe and one about Lex, in order to bring them together for chapter 3. Did everyone follow that?! Thanx to everyone who read and reviewed my other fic (Chloe's Double Crush) if you haven't read it and you like Chlex fics please read and review it soon. Also everyone please check out my Chloe songfic - 'If You Were Mine' - thanx!

Now, let's start the story with Chloe.........

Disclaimer : WB and DC Comics own it all - I own nothing! 

"Clark!" 

Chloe stood on the front steps of Smallville High, calling out into the storm. Tears came to her eyes as she admitted that he had left her for Lana - again.

The wind became stronger, causing the fabric of Chloe's dress to whip hard against her legs and her hair to blow across her face obscuring her view. She knew she should go back inside. Even from the school she could see the three funnels of the tempest dancing wildly to the south of her. They inched closer and closer together, wanting to be one, devastating vortex, but never quite making it.

Chloe thought about her options. She could go back inside and be safe but miserable. 

She could go and try to find Clark which was ridiculously dangerous and almost impossible, since he could be anywhere, but most likely closer to the building storm than Chloe cared to be. Her third choice was to get to her car and go home. 

She chose number three. 

She took a deep breath, tried in vain to push the hair from her eyes and made a run for the car. It seemed to take an age to get to the door and every bit of her strength to open it and get inside. 

Once she was inside the vehicle, she felt a little safer, but she still felt as miserable as ever. Clark had promised her a night she would never forget. Well, he hadn't lied - she would never forget this, but it wasn't quite what she'd had in mind. 

She told herself to hate Clark, as she drove down the deserted roads towards her home. She told herself he was a bad friend, a terrible person and a liar, but she couldn't convince herself so absolutely that Clark was the root of all evil. She still liked him, she thought she still loved him but it didn't stop her being angry at him. 

The road was a blur to Chloe, as lumps of wood and bundles of hay and the occasional small tree were picked up by the forceful winds and flung across her path. This coupled with the tears in her eyes made seeing where she was going near impossible. These were not the best conditions for driving and given her state of mind at the time, she probably shouldn't even have been driving if the weather was good.

The storm, her tears, her thoughts and her anger all had pat to play in what happened. 

By the time the ambulance came, the car was a wreck and to Chloe everything was black...

A/N : Now onto Lex's chapter......


	2. Lex

A/N : Will Lex save his father? Read on......

Disclaimer : Nope, still not mine!

"Lex, help me!"

Lionel Luthor called to his son. Lex stood up from where the force of the storm had flung him. The windows had exploded into the room as the violence of the tempest outside hit the Luthor Mansion. 

The sheer force had knocked Lex into the far wall and pushed a cabinet on top of him. Lionel, his father, had been forced down too. His legs and lower body were trapped under a pillar and the fatally sharp end of a fractured beam inched closer and closer towards his chest.

Sheer brute force and pure adrenaline, helped the younger Luthor to throw the cabinet from on top of his body and away across the room, but no amount of trying in the world would have allowed Lionel to free himself from his current situation. He called to his son for help, once more.

Lex staggered to his feet. Every bone and muscle in his body felt like it had been beaten to within an inch of it's life. A cut, just above his left eye, bled heavily, impairing his vision of the room in which he stood. He could make out shapes; his desk the shattered window and then his father, the marbled pillar pinning him to the ground and the broken beam threatening his life.

Lionel Luthor, for the first time in his life was helpless and Lex had power over him, but how far was Alexander Luthor prepared to push things.

"Why?" Lex asked coldly, "Why should I help you? You never helped me. You were ever there when I needed you - not when Mom died, not ever!" Years of bitterness erupted in Lee's pained voice. 

"Son, I always loved you. Alexander, you know you mean the world to me..." Lionel began, but his son interrupted him.

"You never cared about me!" he screamed over the roar of the storm.

"Please Lex, I'm your father, please help me!"

Lex hated to admit he had a conscience, but he had. He seriously doubted his father was similarly afflicted, which was one of reasons that he was seriously considering staying where he was and letting his father fend for himself. After all, that is what he had done to Lex all his life.

It was too much. Lionel let out a blood-curdling scream and Lex couldn't take it. He hated to be treated like his father and he was certainly not going to act like him, especially now. He could not let his father suffer any longer.

Lex stepped forward preparing to lift the pillar that secured his fathers legs to the round, but he was too late...

A/N : Well, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like it so far. Chapter 3 will bring the two characters together and by chapter 4 it should get even more interesting!


	3. The Morning After

A/N : Here's the next chapter, and we finally get Chloe and Lex in the same room! Although it gets more interesting in chapter 4, this chapters pretty good (okay, I'm bias, but I like it!). Anyway, hope you like it!

Thanx to Summer and shelly for their reviews and I ask all the rest of you to please review soon - I like to know whether you like my story or not!

Okay, on with the story.....

Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately! 

Chloe awoke to a view she did not like. Hospitals were never her favourite place to be. The last time she had spent the night in a hospital bed was after she had been kidnapped and buried alive, thankfully being saved by Clark. 

'And where was he now?' Chloe thought to herself, 'off somewhere with Lana whilst I lay here helpless and alone' She realised then that she was not alone. She tried to turn her head to get a better view of the bed next to her own, but found movement of any sort a very painful experience. Her head throbbed, her body ached, she wasn't sure whether she was hot or cold, but she was definately in pain. 

It was only now she realised something so shocking she physically flinched. She felted pain, all over her body, but not in her heart. Clark had gone, again, and it was upsetting and it hurt in a way, but if you were truly in love, surely you should feel more that just upset and a little hurt, you should be broken-hearted, and Chloe wasn't.

Clark may be her best-friend but she was not in love like she thought she had been.

Before Chloe had a chance to think anymore about Clark or who she was sharing this hospital room with, drowsiness overcame her, her eyes closed and she fell back into her deep sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lex did not mind that he was forced to share a room. There had been so many accidents caused by the storm that the number of casualties was high and Smallville hospital was just not large enough to give anyone a single room, not even a billionaire's son.

He peered over at his hospital room mate. He could have sworn he saw her eyes open, but only for a second before she drifted back off to sleep. She looked peaceful, he thought to himself, almost angelic. 

Lex himself, could not sleep. The pain of his wounds and the drugs he'd been pumped full of should have aided his drowsiness but nothing did. He half laid and half sat in the hospital bed, looking out of the window, but not really seeing what was there. His mind was far away, replaying scenes from the last twenty one years of his life. 

As a child he had always loved his father, and for a while he thought he had his father's love too, but they had drifted further and further apart over the years. After Julian, his baby brother, had passed away, his father became distant and cold. After his mother died, the gap between father and son was almost too large to bridge.

But still he felt some guilt. Lionel Luthor was dead because he had not saved him fast enough. If he had spent less time torturing his father about the past he might have prevented his death, he might still be alive now, but he wasn't. Lex had had a part to play in his own father's death and the guilt of that would stay with him forever. 

The sheer quantity of books he had read in his lifetime and the amount of knocks he had taken in the past had taught Lex that this kind of guilt and sadness may be overcome, by a much stronger feeling, one he had not experienced since his mother died. He knew the only cure was love. To be loved and to love another - Lex did not believe he had what it took to do either, besides which he knew no-one could force themselves to fall in love, it just had to happen, and for Alexander Luthor, it had not happened, yet.

A/N : Well, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you liked this, otherwise there is no point in me posting anymore chapters!


	4. Sleeping Beauty

A/N : Okay, I'm feeling generous again so I've posted two chapters for you. After I posted chapter 3, I realised I had more reviews than I thought for chapter 2, (something weird was happening on the reviews page ?!) so I would like to say thankyou to; NeeterDilly, Stephanie, Kristin, Lrnd and EvilFaerieChick for reviewing chapter 2 and also; Kate, Stephanie(again), Carly, scifichick774, nana and Merrie for their reviews of chapter 3.

Okay, so now that's all done, here is chapter 4...

Disclaimer : As usual, I own nothing! 

A scream shattered the first few hours of sleep Lex Luthor had had in four days. He opened his eyes and sat up with a start. He noticed Chloe moving in her sleep, it was clear that the noise had come from her. Her body jerked violently and she was saying words that were indistinguishable to anyone but the figures of her nightmare. Lex got out of his bed and moved towards the one in which Chloe was stirring. 

If asked why he did it, he would have said he wanted her to shut up so he could get some sleep, but the honest answer would have been that he was worried about her. He had no idea why she was in the hospital but she had obviously been through a bad time. She had been all cuts and bruises when she came in to the hospital and she had been unconscious for most of the four days she had spent there. Lex had hardly slept at all until tonight when his bodies need for sleep outdid the power of his battle with his own conscience.

"Chloe" he said softly, "come on, wake up" 

But Chloe did not wake up. Instead she flung her arms out in her sleep and grabbed Lex's arm, pulling him down by her side. He sat down on the edge of her bed and did not try to take his arm away. 

With her hands wrapped tightly around Lex's arm, Chloe found comfort in the real world and the dream world and she drifted back to a peaceful sleep. Now, it was completely possible for Lex to remove his arm from Chloe's grip and go back to his own bed and sleep, but he didn't. He was too shocked to move. He was shocked by a feeling he was having, a deep and strong feeling that he got from knowing he had helped someone. 

Back in the tranquillity of a calm sleep, Chloe looked at peace with the world. Lex was struck by how beautiful she was. He thought it strange that he had never noticed before, but than he had never really looked at her like that. Besides she was Clark's friend, not his, in fact she was more that friends with Clark now. Even after thinking this Lex did not leave Chloe's side. Something made him stay beside her, a feeling he could not identify, but a feeling he did not want to lose. 

As he sat watching her sleep, her hair fell over her face. With his spare hand, Lex pushed the blonde strands out of Chloe's eyes and she smiled in her sleep. Lex felt himself smiling too as he watched her sleep until he saw the sun rise up over the hills of Smallville.

A/N : More Chlex stuff in chapter 5...


	5. Awakening

A/N : And here's chapter 5...

Disclaimer : Guess what? Yep, they're still not my characters!

"Good Morning, Miss Sullivan" Lex smiled down on a waking Chloe. She had to admit, he was the last person she was expecting to see. It took a few moments for her to realise where she was and what was going on, before it all came flooding back. The dance, the storm, the accident, the hospital, but why was Lex Luthor sitting on her bed? she wondered.

"Mr Luthor, what are you doing here?" she asked, with a shaky voice. Lex smiled at her.

"This is no time for an interview Miss Sullivan" he joked and she managed a small smile. "But seriously," he continued, "I guess, I'm in hospital for similar reason to yourself, I had an accident in the storm and the reason I'm sitting here is because you have hold of my arm" he concluded, shifting his glance down to his left arm which Chloe still had in a death grip. Chloe's gaze followed his and she blushed a deep red

when she sae he was not joking. She let go of his arm as if she had been scalded by it and apologised profusely for ever having had hold of him, but then she felt she had to ask when and how she had come to be holding on to him in the first place.

"You were having a nightmare last night and when I came over here to calm you down you kind of made a grab at me and wouldn't let go"

Chloe apologised - again, and blushed - again.

Lex told her it was fine and he really hadn't minded watching over her. At this revelation, Chloe's face continued to redden and she noticed Lex had even managed to embarrass himself with his last comment.

"Thankyou, Mr Luthor" Chloe said, sincerely.

"I thought we talked about this" Lex smiled at her, "My name is Lex, not Mr Luthor. I'm twenty one, I'm too young to be a Mister anything!"

Chloe let out a small laugh, it was all she could manage.

"In that case," she retorted, "I am definitely too young to be Miss Sullivan, so you'll have to learn to call me Chloe"

The two smiled at each other and for a moment everything else was forgotten as they started into each others eyes. It was Chloe who broke her gaze first and then the silence.

"How long have I been asleep?" she wanted to know.

"On and off for about four days now" Lex told her. Chloe couldn't believe she had been asleep that long. Given the drowsiness she felt it was almost impossible to think that she had slept for such a large quantity of time. 

It was only as she looked up at Lex again that she noticed the injury he had sustained. "That looks painful", she gestured towards the cut above his eye. Lex knew what she meant. The cabinet that had fallen on his had hit him mostly on his head and the blow had caused him and almost constant three day headache. Now it had almost completely disappeared and he did not hold the hospitals drugs responsible for his relief.

"It was painful, but I'm okay. How do you feel?" he turned the conversation away from his own injuries to those of someone he was more concerned for. 

"I'm not sure" Chloe smiled, "It's weird but I just feel kind of numb"

"That'll be the drugs, there supposed to do that" Lex assured, "Now you're awake, they'll probably change your dosage" It was only now that Lex realised, he was still sitting on Chloe's bed, leaning over her as he spoke.

"I guess, I should get back over there and try and get some sleep of my own now" he said, as he made to get up, but Chloe found herself reaching for his hand.

"Thankyou for last night, Lex" she said quietly, although she made sure she emphasised his name.

"That's all right, Chloe" he stressed her name too, "If you need me again, just call, or scream like last night" he grinned and squeezed her hand, before heading back to his own bed. 

Lex actually managed to sleep for the most part of the morning, as did Chloe, and when they dreamed, they dreamed of each other.

A/N : Well, what do you think?! Please review and let me know v.soon!!!


	6. Clark's Visit

A/N : Okay, so Chapter 6 is a bit short, but don't worry, I've posted Chapter 7 as well and that is longer.

Thanx to Kristin, shipper, Merrie (for 2 reviews!) and the anonomous person who reviewed, for reviewing the last couple of chapters.

Hope you continue to enjoy the story - in these chapters we deal with Clark, but don't worry, Chlex rules okay!

Disclaimer : WB and DC Comics own all the characters - and I am nothing to do with either of them.

"Chloe! Are you okay? I had no idea!"

Chloe opened her eyes to these words and a worried expression from Clark Kent. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, with apologies, explanations and worries pouring out of his mouth.

"Clark," she managed to find some vocabulary, "Shut up, you're giving me a headache!"

Clark smiled and did as he was told. Chloe still had her sarcasm and wasn't afraid to put him in his place - she was fine.

"I only just found out you were in here, I've been with Lana"

Chloe was just thrilled to know she'd been forgotten due to Miss Lang again, but as annoyed as it made her she knew she was not as hurt as she might have been, she had realised lately that what she had felt for Clark was not what she thought and although she still felt dreadful, she had to tell him quickly before anything else happened. Chloe just couldn't help having one more shot at Lana before she told him that what she and him almost had, was over. She soon regretted her comments.

"So I was dumped for the wondrous Lana again, huh?"

"Chloe, she's been in a coma"

Chloe's eyes had never been so wide and she even felt tears welling up in them. 

"A coma? What happened?"

"I found her in the truck. The tornado had turned it over a few times and she was in a pretty bad way, the doctors said if I hadn't found her when I did, she might..." Clark couldn't even say it, he didn't even want to think it. Chloe had never really liked Lana much but what had happened to her sounded horrific.

"Clark, I'm sorry" she said, wishing she could hug him but finding it still painful to move her arms.

"It's okay, I'm fine" he lied, "So is Lana now, she came around late last night, plus Whitney's back"

Chloe knew how much Clark was hurting. Lana had only just survived the storm, she herself didn't like to think how close she had also come to meeting her maker and now Lana's boyfriend, Whitney had returned from the Marines to be with her. Dumping him now would be cruel, more than cruel, and Chloe couldn't do it. She was shocked when Clark continued to speak.

"Chloe, all this stuff has made me think. I want you to know that your my bet friend and I do love you but I'm just not in love with you. I'm still in love with Lana and I know she has Whitney but I can't just turn off feelings for her and turn on feelings for someone else, when that's not how I really feel" It was confusing if said slowly, but Clark rushed it all out, presumably to make it less painful for Chloe. She took a few seconds to process the information and then she laughed. Clark looked at her like she was crazy, so she hurriedly explained.

"Clark, I love you too, but I was wrong about being in love. I thought I liked you as more than just a friend but I realised that night when you walked out on me, I just don't. I was totally hacked off when you left me standing there, but it didn't hurt enough for me to be in love with you, see?"

Both Clark and Chloe had a huge look of relief on their faces. They had both been so worried about telling each other how they felt, now it was done and they could go back to being best friends.

A/N : And onto chapter 7...


	7. Room-mates

A/N : Nothing much to say here so, here's chapter 7...

Disclaimer : No, still not my characters!

"So," Clark changed the subject "who's your room-mate?" he asked gesturing towards the empty bed next to Chloe's own.

"You won't believe this, Lex Luthor!" Chloe grinned. Clark looked worried and somewhat ashamed.

"Is he okay. I've spent so much time with Lana I had no idea you two were in here. What happened to him?"

"Clark, calm down" Chloe urged him, "I'm okay, Lex is okay. Lana was the most injured out of all of us, she probably needed you more. Besides, I was pretty out of it until this morning. Lex isn't too badly damaged, I think he's probably only been kept here this long because he had a head injury, for observations and stuff"

As if on cue, Lex entered the room.

"Hey, glad to see your awake again" he smiled at Chloe as he came in, "You know you missed a great lunch" he added sarcastically.

"Lex, look who finally came to visit" Chloe smiled back as Clark stood up and faced his friend.

"Clark, long time no see" Lex continued to smile as he made his way over to his bed and sat down. 

"What happened to you?" Clark wanted to know, but Lex didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even want to think about it and he had found not thinking about it easier since his time with Chloe. 

"I'm fine Clark, just a bump on the head. Where have you been all this time? I mean your friend here's good company but man she sleeps a lot" he joked.

Chloe let out a girly giggle and immediately felt embarrassed about it. She was not a girly girl, like Lana or the cheerleaders, she was a reporter, she was sensible but Lex just seemed to have this effect on her recently. It had been a couple of days since she'd come round and over those two days she and Lex had talked, laughed, she'd never seen him so relaxed and despite the fact she was in a hospital, she found she was relaxed too. She held Lex responsible for her happiness, but she didn't tell him that.

As Chloe sat, dreamily thinking about Lex, Clark was explaining about Lana and why he hadn't visited his friends sooner. Lex said he was sorry about Lana's condition and obviously he was glad she was now awake. A few minutes later, after a general friendly chat, Clark said he should be getting home. Jonathan, his father had got caught out in the storm and although he wasn't very badly hurt, the doctors had told him to rest up and now Lana was conscious and Whitney had returned, Clark could get back to the farm and help his mother.

When Clark had gone, Lex turned to talk to Chloe.

"So how are things with you two?" It was a bit of a personal question, Lex knew that, but he and Chloe had got closer over the last two days so he dared to ask it.

"There is no 'us two' Clark likes Lana and we agreed to be just friends" Chloe said, more cheerily than Lex would have expected her to be.

"And you're okay?" he checked.

"Absolutely. I guess I realised that Clarks a good friend but he's not who I want to be with. I s'pose I finally managed to see there were more guys out there than just Clark" Chloe said, only slightly hinting that she meant Lex. He smiled at her and she wasn't sure whether he'd really caught her meaning or not. For just a moment, there was silence as the two just looked and smiled. It was Lex who decided to break the silence, and the moment. He was a little uncomfortable with the feelings he was starting to have for Chloe. She was only sixteen after all and with her father being his employee it could all get a bit complicated, but it didn't stop him feeling drawn to her.

"Anyway," he said, deciding to change the subject completely, "I am out of here tomorrow" Unfortunately, this did not change the subject quite as much as he'd hoped.

"Oh," Chloe sighed, "I'm going to miss you"

Lex felt himself blush and so turned to face the window instead of Chloe.

"Yeah, well, it'll be weird to go home after spending like a week here, with you" he wanted to say so much more to her, like the fact that he was going to miss her too, that he liked her, that he thought maybe he was falling in love with her, but he didn't know where to begin. He knew he had to say something and for once in his life he had to be honest. He took a deep breath and turned to face Chloe again.

"Chloe, I..."

A/N : Okay, okay, calm down! I know it's a major cliffhanger but hey, I'm just mean like that. Let's make a deal - the more reviews I get on these two chapters the faster I will update! It's up to you lot now - so how eager are you to find out what he says...???


	8. A New Experience

A/N : Okay, here's the next chapter, it's short but if you're a Chlex fan, you should really like it! Thanx to Lrnd, Merrie, rainyday88, paradox, animefan, Kate, Queen Of Tact and Carly for the latest reviews - your the reason that I keep writing, thank you!

Anyway, now on with the story...

Disclaimer : My characters? As if!

Lex took a deep breath and turned to face Chloe again.

"Chloe, I, okay, this is going to sound like a really stupid question but, do you like me?" Lex felt ridiculous. He was twenty-one years old and he was in love with this beautiful, intelligent young woman and he was behaving like a twelve year old kid in a playground.

"Of course I like you, Lex, you've been a great friend to me and Clark..."

"I didn't mean it like that" Lex interrupted. Chloe knew very well what he meant but she had to pretend she didn't, she didn't know what to say. Both of them were equally embarrassed about the whole thing and neither were good at expressing how they felt.

"I know you didn't, look Lex, okay this is really stupid, I'm just going to say it. I didn't just break things off with Clark because her likes Lana, I did it for me too because I kind of like you, and I know your older than me and my dad works for you and we don't know each other really well but I can't help the way I feel and I just..." Chloe didn't get a chance to say anymore. Lex walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, silencing her completely. 

For a few seconds, both Chloe and Lex forgot everything that had been bothering them. For a few moments, everything was perfect in the world and nothing mattered except for the two of them

When the kiss was over, Chloe laughed. She could help herself, but she ended up making Lex look highly embarrassed and hurt.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I have been thinking about that for the last two days"

Lex had to smile at that. It meant Chloe liked him too, maybe even loved him. 

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking about it for five days now so I win!" Lex managed to make a joke too, but what he felt was no joke and he wanted her to know that.

"Chloe, you understand that this isn't just me messing around, I mean, I love you"

"I love you too, Lex" Chloe answered, "I don't know how or when it happened but, I do love you"

The two kissed again and both felt a happiness they had never felt before. 

Lex was sure he had never been in love. He had loved his mother and Pamela, the woman who looked after him during his mother's illness, and maybe even his father when he was younger, but to be inlove was a new experience for him.

Chloe thought she'd been in love once, but she realised all too quickly that once she had Clark, she didn't want him - not in that way, at least. With Lex, she knew it was different, it was real love, she was truly in love this time and nothing would change that.

Unfortunately, Lex had a bad feeling that something might change that. Chloe still did not know everything about the day Lex was submitted to hospital. He knew all about her car crash, but when she'd asked for an explanation as to his stay at Smallville General he had given a brief narrative. He told her how the storm had blown the windows to the study in and had knocked him off his feet. He told her about the cabinet that fell on him and about the head injury he had sustained, but never once did he mention his father's presence. 

How would Chloe ever understand that Lex had let his father die?

A/N : What do you think?! Please remember to review, and I'll be back soon!


	9. Home

A/N : Hey I'm back with more of this story. Where have all my reviewers gone? Thanx to Merrie and Kristin for the kind words - I love reviews!!!

Anyway, nothing else to say so on with the story...

Disclaimer : Guess what? They're still not my characters!

The next morning Lex was discharged from Smallville General. Chloe was kept in for observation until the following day, which she protested about until Lex promised he would pick her up in the limo if she behaved. She laughed and agreed in her best five year old's type voice.

Lex didn't want to leave the hospital, any more than Chloe wanted him too. The thought of going back to the mansion made him feel physically sick, especially since he knew by now his office would be usable again by now. He would have to go back into the room where his father had died. The room where he had let his father die. It was all he could think about on the ride home. What also bothered him was that he still hadn't told Chloe about it. He was so afraid that she would think he was some kind of monster and never want to see him again, but it wasn't true. 

Yes, he had tortured his father and yes, this had delayed his rescue but he had not intended for his father to die - that was the truth, but who would believe him? He was already considered the root of all evil in Smallville and beyond, the murder of his father would only confirm people's suspicions of how truly immoral Lex Luthor could be.

'Surely Chloe will understand' Lex told himself as he got out of the car and made his way into the castle that was his home, 'she said she loved me' But could anyone love another person enough to forgive them of such a crime as this.

"Daddy?"

"Chloe, sweetheart, I only just got back and I came straight here when I got the message about what happened, are you okay?" Gabe Sullivan ran to his daughters side and flung his arms around her. He had left for Metropolis on the afternoon of the day the Tempest hit Smallville. He had no idea it had caused so much damage to the town or to his little girl. With Chloe unconscious and no-one having a contact number for him, Gabe only found out about his daughter's accident and her stay in hospital when he got home and found several messages from the hospital staff on his answering machine.

"Dad, I'm fine now, a few bumps and bruises but I'm fine"

"Good, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you but the doctors say I can take you home tomorrow morning"

"Oh actually, I've kind of already got a lift sorted out" Chloe admitted. She knew she was going to have to tell her father about Lex sooner or later, and she would rather it would sooner and from her, than later from one of the nurses who knew. Gabe looked puzzled at what his daughter had said, so she took a deep breath and explained.

"Daddy, up until yesterday I had a room-mate in here, Lex Luthor, and we kind of got to know each other"

"And?" her father asked, guessing correctly that that was not the whole story.

"And we're kind of......together"

"Togeter?" Gabe repeated, "You mean you're going out with my boss?" He didn't sound too mad, which Chloe was thankful for, but she tried to lighten the mood anyway, just in case.

"Well we haven't actually been out anywhere yet, what with us both being in hospital and all, but Daddy, he loves me and I love him and I really want you to be happy about this"

Gabe Sullivan took a deep breath and sighed. He had to admit that it was a shock, his daughter and his boss were a couple?! But in the long run the most important thing to him was Chloe's happiness. At the moment, he would accept it and worry about any problems if they arised. Lex was painted as the bad guy but Gabe knew him well enough to know he was actually a fairly decent human being and Chloe usually had good judgement when it came to men (except for that Justin guy but everyone makes mistakes).

"Honey, if you're happy, I'm happy" he told his daughter, and Chloe smiled brightly. "So he's picking you up tomorrow, is he?"

"Yes, in the limo if you please" Chloe laughed. She couldn't wait to go home. Her life was looking a lot better now than it had when she'd come into the hospital. Now she had Lex, and her father even approved of her relationship with the local millionaire. What more could a girl ask for?

A/N : Okay, so what do you think? I hope you still like it cos it's not over yet! Please remember to review, cos it's the reviewers that keep me writing!


	10. Fear

A/N : Finally got round to updating, sorry for the delay. Thanx to Merrie, Kristin and Lrnd for the positive comments. As far as Calette is concerned, personally I think the characters are in character and I have had 37 reviews supporting my story. People can fall in love quickly and mine is not the only story in which characters have done so, plus Clark didn't visit Chloe because he did not know she was in hospital, not because he was just ignoring her. You are entitled to your opinion and I will not be deleting your review just because it is less positive than the others I have recieved but personally I think your comments were a bit unfair. No offence, but if you don't like this story so far then I suggest you don't read it because it is not going to change much.

Now, for those who do want to read more of this story, here we go...

Disclaimer : Smallville and it's characters belong to WB and DC Comics - and I'm not them!

"Your carriage awaits, Miss Sullivan" Lex smirked and opened the door of the limousine for his new girlfriend.

"Why thankyou Mr Luthor, you are very kind" Chloe replied, planting a kiss on Lex's cheek and climbing into the car. It felt good to be out of the hospital. It felt even better to be with Lex again. She smiled to herself as he climbed into the car beside her.

"Glad to be out of there?" he guessed, seeing the grin on her face.

"Yeah, and glad to be with you. I know I only spent one day without you but it was too long" she answered.

Lex smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. He knew exactly what she meant. One day away from Chloe had been far too long for him. He'd spent his day alone at the Luthor Mansion, trying to avoid his old office at all costs. The memory of his fathers demise still haunted him and the thought of being in the room where it happened make him feel physically nauseous. Bering with Chloe made him feel better but he knew he would have to tell her about sooner or later and it worried him that she would hate him for what he'd done. Unfortunately, that time came much sooner than he'd imagined. As the limousine sped through the streets of Smallville, Chloe began the conversation Lex had been dreading.

"My dad got back from Metropolis yesterday" she said, brightly, "I told him about us and he was actually okay about it"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Lex asked, although he knew the answer well enough. Gabe Sullivan was a decent man and a good employee of Luthorcorp. Lex got on well with him but he knew that the age difference was not the only reason Chloe's father might object to him seeing her. To Gabe, Lex was a okay guy to work for but not the kind of man you trust with your daughter, and although Lex had asked why Mr Sullivan wouldn't be happy about his relationship with Chloe, he really wanted to know how he could possibly accept such a thing so easily.

"Come on, Lex" Chloe said, seriously, "I think we all know why my Dad would have objected to us being together"

"So why didn't he?" Lex was curious. Chloe shook her head.

"I don't know" she admitted, "but I'm not complaining, are you?"

"As if I would" Lex smiled and so did Chloe, until she had another thought.

"What about your Dad? I mean, I can't see Lionel Luthor being to thrilled about his son hooking up with a sarcastic but highly attractive sixteen year old" she smirked but Lex didn't, in fact he looked quite upset.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Chloe asked, placing her hand over Lex's own. "Was my joke that bad?!" she tried to lighten the mood but it did no good. Lex turned away from her and called to the driver.

"Er, back to the mansion first!" he summoned the chauffeur, who acknowledged his boss and turned the car around.

"I thought you were taking me home?" Chloe said, slowly. She wasn't scared exactly but she was wary. She didn't know what was going on which bothered her but what made it worse was the way Lex had turned so cold on her. 

"I have to show you something first!" he snapped at her and moved away from her as far as the back seat of the limo would allow. Chloe held back the tears she felt coming to her eyes. Why was he pushing her away all of a sudden? And what was so important at the mansion that he had to show her now? The part of Chloe that was a reporter, threw question after question into her mind. The part of her that was a child was scared of what might happen next. And the part of her that was in love? That part cried, fearful that the one she loved did not love her the way she had thought.

A/N : Okay, so what do you think so far? What does Lex want to show Chloe? How will Chloe react? Please review and I promise to post again v.soon!


	11. Revelation

A/N : Oh you wonderful reviewers! You really do keep me writing! Thanx to Paradox, J, Merrie, Lurker, NeeterDilly and Kristin for the latest reviews - you guys are the best!

Hope you continue to enjoy this fic.

Disclaimer : Nope, not my characters!

Lex walked two steps ahead of Chloe all the way from the limo to the door of his office. It was here that he stopped. Yesterday he had stayed away from this part of the house completely. He would never admit it but Lex Luthor was scared. He remembered it all so vividly, the storm, the sound of the wind smashing the stained glass windows, the feeling as the sheer force of the blast knocked him off his feet, the sight of his father and the sound of his cries, and finally, the sick feeling he had felt when he realised he had waited too long to save his father's life.

Chloe was scared too and it was not merely being in the strange mansion that bothered her. She knew something was wrong, her reporters instinct told her something was definitely not right here. Lex had turned so cold on her in the car and she still couldn't figure out why. 'It was after I mentioned his father' she thought to herself. She knew Lex and Lionel didn't exactly get on but Lex's reaction to the mention of his father's name had never been this severe.

Lex turned and looked down into Chloe's eyes. He found strength in them like he'd never seen anywhere else, and that was what he needed right now.

"Lex, what is going on?" Chloe asked him, he only smiled.

"Always the reporter, aren't you?" His smile faltered as he thought of the answer to her question. He reached down and took hold of her hand. "Come on" he said, quietly, forcing his other hand to open the door to the office.

The billionaire and the reporter entered the room, hand in hand, both concerned at what they might find, but both pleasantly surprised. The office had been completely refurbished. New stained glass windows coloured the sun light that flooded over the shining mahogany desk and chair. New bookcases lined two walls filled with all kinds of literature. Chloe sighed.

"They've done a good job here" she smiled, but Lex didn't. His eyes were fixed on one spot.

"Is this all you wanted to show me? The new decor?" Chloe asked him. She only just heard him say that it wasn't.

"Then why am I here?" she was impatient to know what it was he needed to tell her and eager to see whatever it was he had to show her.

Lex exploded angrily, it was the only way he could cope with the guilt that was welling up inside of him.

"My father died in here!" he yelled, "I killed him!"

Chloe took her hand from Lex's grip and took a few steps back toward the door.

"What?" was the only sound she could make as she continued to back up.

"My father is dead and it's my fault" Lex repeated, not quite as loudly as he had said it before. 

"Here?" Chloe asked her second one word question of this conversation, no-one would have guessed she was a journalist.

"In this room" Lex told her. She felt sick, physically sick, in fact it was beyond sick, it was an unbearable feeling of pain and anger and disgust. She had backed up right out of the door by now and so she did the only thing she could - she ran.

Lex didn't even bother to go after her. He just watched her go and then he cried. It was years since Lex Luthor had cried, it was not the Luthor way, but knowing he had hurt the one he loved made him feel worse than he ever thought possible. He had hurt her, he had lost her and he was doomed to be alone. He looked turned his gaze back to the room that he stood in. Through his tears he could still make out the spot where his father had fallen and never got up again. Guilt washed over him and he collapsed in tears. He didn't care who saw him, he didn't care what happened to him, everything he cared about had just walked out of the room, out of the building and out of his life.

A/N : Well, what do you think? Go on then, review and let me know if you still like it, and then I might just write faster for you! 


	12. Incapable

A/N : I'm back with the next chapter! I only posted the last one yesteday! Is this fast enough for you? Okay, so before we get to the chapter I have to say thanx to my wonderful reviewers - little-fella, Merrie, Crazy Devil, Rendia, Kristin, Queen Of Tact - thanx for taking the time to R&R!

Now on with story...

Disclamier : Do you really think I would be writing fanfic if I owned the characters?!

"Hey, Chloe! When did you get out?" Clark walked over an enveloped his friend in a hug as soon as she reached the top of the steps to his 'Fortress'. 

"This morning" Chloe managed to say, still fighting back tears. She had gone straight from the mansion to the Kent farm. She knew she could always rely on Clark when she was in trouble - it was one time when he was useful. 

As he moved away from her, he noticed her eyes were red and asked her what was wrong. His concerned looks and tone of voice made it impossible for her to keep her feelings in any longer and she sobbed uncontrollably.

"It's Lex" she managed to say, just before she broke down. Clark led Chloe by the arm and sat her down, before kneeling in front of her and holding onto her hands.

"What about him?" he asked her, gently.

Through her tears, Chloe let out a painful giggle.

"He's my boyfriend, or at least he was..."

Clark looked shocked to say the least. He didn't have a problem with Lex and Chloe going out. He had feelings for Lana so he and Chloe were just good friends, but the news shocked him anyway.

"Okay," he said slowly, not really knowing what to say next. Chloe decided an explanation was in order. She took a deep breath and told Clark everything. She was fine until she got to the part in Lex's office.

"He just lost it" she told her friend, "He kept yelling about his father and..." Clark hung on Chloe's every word and tears overcame her as she finished her sentence, "...and he said he killed him!"

Clark put his arms around her again to try an comfort her. He wanted to tell her it would all be okay, but he didn't know that. Lex was capable of a lot of things, Clark knew that, he had heard the rumours, the stories, but murdering his own father? Clark did not believe his friend, the man he looked up to as an older brother type figure, was capable of that.

"Chloe, are you sure he meant it the way it sounded?" Clark was sure there must have been some kind of mistake, "Because I can't believe Lex would do that"

Chloe pulled away from her friend and gave him a small smile.

"Clark Kent, the eternal optimist" she said, "I don't know what he meant Clark but that's what he said" she cried again. She didn't want to believe that the man she loved was capable of patricide but he had told her, he'd actually come out and said it. If nothing else she had to admire his honesty. He didn't have to tell her, but he had risked everything and owned up to his crime.

"What am I going to do, Clark?" she asked her friend, who by now had stood up and was looking out of the window.

"I don't know" he replied, without turning around. His eyes were fixed on the skyline as he thought about what Chloe had told him. If Lex had killed his father, if it were true, Clark wanted to know why. Why would Lex want his father dead? He knew that the Luthor father and son had never got on too well and they had had arguments and disagreements but nothing bad enough to cause real concern. When all was said and done, Clark knew that Lex loved his father and just wanted him to be proud of him. He did not believe his friend was capable of killing anyone, although there had been rumours that such things had occurred in the past.

"All I know," he told Chloe, "is that I don't believe it"

Chloe looked up at him and met his eyes as he continued.

"I know Lex has done some bad stuff in the past but he would not kill his father"

Chloe nodded.

"I know, I want to believe that, I want to believe he's not capable of it but he told me himself"

Silence returned to the barn as the two young people tried to work out what to do next.

A/N : Want to know what happens next? Then REVIEW and I will try to have another chapter up today or tomorrow - but only if I get lots of lovely reviews!


	13. The Letter

A/N : Sorry, sorry, sorry - major apologies. I know I said I'd post the next chapter sooner than this but I am currently writing 3 fics and I'm having trouble keeping up with them all! Anyway I'm here now so, thanx to Merrie, Robyn, berk and Kristin for the reviews on chapter 12 and here's chapter 13 leaving just two or three more chapters after this I think.

Disclaimer : You really think I'd me sitting here writing fanfic if I owned the characters?! 

A knock on the door awoke Chloe from her shallow sleep. All the crying she had done had made her tired but she found sleeping hard work with all the thoughts and fears that raced through her mind. She had calmed down a lot at Clarks and by the time she got home she was able to talk to her father without showing any signs of sadness or worry. Gabe Sullivan had no idea about the pain his daughter suffered. She did not want to tell him, not now, not when there was a tiny chance of sorting out this mess. If her father found out what had happened, Chloe didn't want to think about his possible reaction. So she didn't tell him, she just went to her room, telling him she had Torch stuff to catch up on and he believed her.

Shortly after the knock on the door, Chloe heard her father call her name. She went to see what was going on.

"What is it Dad?" she asked as she came down the stairs.

"There's a letter for you, hand delivered from the Luthor Mansion" he told her.

"Lex brought it?" she asked, feeling herself turn pale.

"No, one of Hs staff" Gabe replied, holding out the envelope in his hand.

"Thanks" Chloe said, quickly taking the letter from her father and running back up the stairs to the sanctuary of her own bedroom.

She laid down on her bed, on her stomach, and opened the white envelope which said, simply 'Chloe' on the front. Inside she found a letter on a single piece of writing paper. She began to read;

'My Dearest Chloe,

I want you to know that I love you, more than I ever knew it was possible to love anybody. Whatever happens I want you to remember always how much I love you. I understand that I upset you today, and I assure you that was not my intention. I have never been in love, not the way I am in love with you and I wanted to be completely honest with you for the start. There are too many people in my life that I am forced to lie too, I will not allow you to be one of them. I want to explain to you exactly what I meant, when I told you about my father. When we were in the hospital you asked me how I had got injured. Chloe, I did not lie about what happened, the storm blew in the windows and knocked me down with a cabinet on top of me, which I escaped from myself. What I never told you was that my father was present when the storm hit. We had been discussing the closure of the plant when the accident happened. The pillar in the centre of my office came down and trapped my father's legs. The fallen pillar caused the ceiling to cave in too. I knew that if I didn't free my father from the pillar, the ceiling would come down further and that would be the end. I will admit to you now, darling Chloe, that I did not help him immediately. I had power over him like I had never had before. By the time I moved to free him, I was too late. I cannot change what happened now, and I want you to know I have never felt more guilty about anything in my life, except perhaps for upsetting you. I know I have hurt you in a terrible way and I know I am a horrible human being. I don't want your sympathy and I don't expect your forgiveness, I just wanted you to know exactly what happened before it was too late for me too. All I ask is that you remember me, my precious Chloe, as the man you fell in love with, and not as the monster that I will be painted as when what really happened becomes known to the world.

I want you to know that nothing that happens to me is your fault, it is mine alone.

Do not forget me, darling.

Lex' 

Chloe had realised by the end of the letter that this was no ordinary apology note. Maybe it was just the reporter in her, maybe it was because she loved Lex so much but she knew exactly what was on his mind. She wasn't sure if she could forgive him, but she knew she could not forget him. Whatever happened she loved him and she had to stop him.

A/N : Okay, kind of a cliffhanger, but if you all review I will post some more ASAP!


	14. A Matter Of Life And Death

A/N : Thanx to Merrie, Kristin and scifichick774 for reviewing and I don't mean to go on about it but can I please remind everyone that reviews are nice for writers to get and they are helpful too cos then I know if you lot all like where the story is going or not. That's all I have to say for now so on with the story...

Disclaimer : WB and DC Comics own all the characters - I only own the plot !

"Mrs Kent, is Clark there?" Chloe tried hard not to cry on the phone.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, he's gone out with is father. Is everything okay? You sound a little panicked" came the reply.

"No," Chloe lied, "Everything's fine, I'll call him later"

Martha was not even given a chance to say goodbye, before Chloe hung up the phone. If Clark wasn't around, that meant it was up to her to be the saviour today. 

She grabbed her bag and her jacket from the chair that she had flung them on and ran down the stairs, towards the front door.

"Chloe? Where are you going, honey?" Gabe Sullivan called to his daughter from the living room.

"Er, I'm just popping out Daddy, I won't be long"

Before he could say anything else, he heard the front door slam and the sound of Chloe driving away - in his car! 'That'll teach me to leave my keys on the table in the hall' he told himself. He didn't mind Chloe borrowing the car, since hers had been wrecked in her accident, but he wouldn't have minded being asked!

Out on the road, Chloe's mind was in a frenzy. She was crying and the road was going in and out of focus. She knew she had to calm down. Last time she'd driven in a state like this she had landed herself with a two week stay at Smallville General. She checked her speed, blinked hard and concentrated. She had to get to the Luthor house in one piece if she was going to save Lex from himself.

'Come on Chloe, it's up to you to save him, you have to concentrate' she told herself, and with this in mind she found she could stay calm enough to make it to the mansion. She leapt out of the car, barely stopping to turn off the ignition. She ran to the front door and knocked.

"I need to see Lex!" she yelled as soon as the door opened.

"The young Mr Luthor," she was informed, by an annoyingly well-spoken man "is not at home" 

Chloe wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

"This is important" she told him, "I have to find him, so if he's here tell me, even if he's told you not to" she was hysterical by now, tears waterfalled down her cheek and she had no way of stopping them.

"Really, madam," the man remained calm, "Mr Luthor is not at home. He has gone driving in his Ferrari" and with that the man closed the door.

Chloe ran back to her car. If Lex had gone out in the Ferrari he could get to anywhere and he could get there fast. If she thought about it, she knew the odds of finding him were less than good, but she had to try, she just had to. She racked her brains to try and think of where he might go if he really wanted to......do what he implied he was going to do. Then it came to her. 

The bridge.

Lex's car had gone over the bridge almost a year ago and he would have been dead if it weren't for Clark. He could have died then. Now, that was what he wanted, so it made sense that he would go back there. Chloe turned the car around and headed for the bridge, hoping against hope that she would get there in time.

Lex stood high up above the river. His car was parked right next to the bridge and whilst he stood in the centre of the structure, peering down into the murky water. The river had almost taken his life before, but he wasn't ready then. Now he was ready, ready to let go and give in. He hadn't planned it this way. When he left the house he was just going to keep driving. Just keep driving right off the bridge and into the water, but something had stopped him. Nothing physical, but something emotional. He couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. He kept wondering if she would care when he was gone. After what he had told her, he figured she probably wouldn't. His life had meant nothing, his death would mean less, he thought as he began to pull himself up onto the edge of the bridge.

"Lex, please don't do this" he heard a voice. Was he dreaming? Hallucinating?

"Please Lex, don't leave me just when I've realised how much I need you - how much I love you"

Lex turned to see the owner of the voice, but without moving away from the edge.

"Chloe..." he said quietly, "how did you know where I was?"

"I don't know, but I think, my heart led me here" she told him, "because I love you" 

There was silence now. Lex still stood, precariously close to the edge of the bridge, contemplating his next move as Chloe looked on, not daring to move any closer for fear she would cause him to fall. Physically, there was only a few feet between them, but it might as well have been miles. She couldn't help him unless he wanted to be helped, so she had to convince him his life was worth living, and she only had one chance to get it right.

A/N : On the edge of your seats yet? If you wanna see more please review so I know it, and I'll post more soon. (Just two chapters to go after this one, I think)


	15. On The Edge

A/N : I'm back - updating fast as requested. Thanx scifichick774, nana, Queen_Of_Tact and Merrie for the reviews and continued support - it means a lot. To the person who said my characters were OC (but did not have the guts to put a name to thier review!) both Lex and Chloe have had near death experiences which I think would cause them to have a bit of a change in character don't you? Plus Lex's father is dead - that's gonna effect a person's personality too, right? And then we have the fact that Lex and Chloe fell in love - that tends to have an effect on you too. I think I have given a reasonable explanation for the OCness of Lex and Chloe now so I think now would be a good time to get on with the story...

Disclaimer : As usual, these characters are not mine

"Why would you want to do this?" Chloe asked, immediately wishing she hadn't. Truly, she didn't care why he was doing it she just knew she loved him and she did not want him to do it.

"Why not?" Lex said honestly, "What difference does it make to anybody, whether I'm dead or alive?"

"It makes a difference to me Lex, don't you see that. It makes a difference to lots of people. What about Clark?" Chloe tried to make him see he was not alone, but he did not want to listen.

"Yeah, there's Clark, but he doesn't need me. All I'll end up doing is dragging him down. He's a decent human being, he deserves to stay that way, being friends with me is poisonous. I don't want him to end up being like me"

Tears ran down Chloe's face. She just didn't know what to say to him. She tried to pull herself together and stay calm, but it was far from an easy task.

"If Clark ended up being like you, that wouldn't be a bad thing - you're not a bad person, Lex" she tried to convince him, but so many people had told him he was the root of all the evil in Smallville and beyond, that he had started to believe it himself. 

"Chloe, I thought I could be different, for a while I thought I was, but it turns out I'm no different from my father. I turned into him the day I murdered him!" Lex's voice was icy and hard in a way Chloe hadn't heard before, and did not want to hear again.

"Lionel's death wasn't murder, it was suicide!" she said, strongly, and Lex turned his gaze from the murky waters beneath him to the crystal clear eyes of the woman he loved.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her.

"Your father, Lex, he brought you up to be like him. You were taught to be heartless and ruthless and that's the way you acted around your father. When he was under that pillar, begging for help you didn't save him because he had taught you that begging was weak and those who begged did not deserve help. He taught you to care for no-one but yourself and it back -fired, because you gave up caring for him. That's suicidal Lex, there's no other word for it" Chloe kept her eyes locked on his until he turned away. She was not going to give up on him even he was willing to give up on himself.

Lex thought about what she said. He had to admit it made sense, but if his father had taught him so well to be like him, then he still had no reason to live. He did'nt want to be a second incarnation of Lionel Luthor - he would rather die.

"If I'm like father, I still don't want to live, don't you see that. I wanted to be different and when it came to the crunch I failed" the tone in his voice, worried Chloe. He was still so close to the edge and she was still so far from convincing him not to jump. She had one idea left.

"You didn't fail Lex, you passed" she told him, "You only behaved like that around your father. He's gone now, and you can be your own person, you don't have to become him. Plus you can do two things that Lionel Luthor could never do"

Lex glanced back at her with an expression begging for an explanation.

"You admitted that you did wrong. You felt guilty about something, and your father was capable of that. He believed that what he did was always right, no matter who it hurt - that's inhuman" Chloe explained, hoping he was taking in what she was saying.

"What's the second thing?" Lex wanted to know. Tears came back to Chloe's eyes as she answered him.

"You learnt to love" she said, simply, and Lex knew it was true. He had fallen in love with Chloe and she was the only one thing in his life that he liked. Their love was the one light in his darkness, but was that light bright enough?

"I do love you, Chloe" he assured her, as tears came to his eyes too.

"Then why are you doing this to me?!" she screamed at him. Not only was she upset but she was angry too. She loved him so much and he said he loved her, but he was hurting her so much by doing this.

"Because you'll be better off without me" Lex told her as his tears continued too fall.

"No, I won't. Without you I don't think I want to go on either" she told him, bravely stepping up to the edge of the bridge, just meters from where Lex stood.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled to her, as she defiantly pulled herself over the side and balanced on the edge. 

Chloe was petrified, she didn't want to die, but this was the only way she could make him see how much she loved him.

"If you're going, I'm going too" 

A/N : Apologies for the major cliffhanger, but I will post the next (and final) chapter v. soon (and even sooner if I get loads of lovely reviews!)


	16. Together

A/N : Here we are on the final chapter. I am sad to end this fic really cos I have had so much fun writing it, but I'm out of ideas for it at the moment and I've got several other fic ideas that I am writing / am going to write now for Smallville and other stuff too. Thanx (for the last time in this fic) to my wonderful reviewers for chapter 15; Gemini, scifichick774, selua, Kristin, nana, Queen_of_Tact, kj, Merrie - you lot are the best, hope you all like the way this turns out, if your a true Chlexer, you should love it. Now on with the story...

Disclaimer : For the last time on this fic, these characters aren't mine! 

"What are you doing?!" Lex yelled, as Chloe defiantly pulled herself over the side and balanced on the edge. 

She was petrified and she really didn't want to die, but this was the only way she could make him see how much she loved him.

"If you're going, I'm going too" she told him, glancing between the water and his face. She seriously did not want to do this, but she couldn't think of any other way to make him come to his senses. 

Before she could say or do anything else, Lex was safely back away from the edge and running over to her.

"I'm not letting you do this!" he told her, grabbing hold of her and lifting her back to safety. She looked up at him and smiled through her tears.

"I knew you wouldn't let me do that" she told him. "I knew you loved me"

"Of course I love you!" he said, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"And I love you," she said, hugging him back, "and that's how I know you're not the bad person you think you are. If you were you wouldn't be capable of loving me and you wouldn't have felt guilty enough be on the edge of this brigde in the first place!"

Lex pulled away from her.

"You're an incredible person, Chloe, I wish I could see the world and the people in it the way you see them. I never wanted to be the bad guy I just wanted my father to love me..." he trailed off. The very thought of is father gave him a strange feeling of sadness, anger, guilt and pain.

"It's okay," Chloe told him, as if she knew exactly what he was feeling. "I understand, but your father's gone now Lex, and it was his own fault. All you have to do is make sure you don't become him in the future" Chloe was relieved to see a smile come to Lex's face.

"Somehow, I don't think you'd let that happen" he said.

"You got that right, Mr Luthor" she replied, with a playful giggle. His smile grew.

"Well, Miss Sullivan, in that case you're just going to have to marry me!"

Chloe was shocked, happy, but shocked. She couldn't think of anything to say so she just laughed and Lex wasn't sure whether he should be insulted or not. He gave her a hurt look which made her feel guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lex but I'm sixteen! We only got together two days ago! We haven't even had our first date yet! You can't be serious!" she tried to control her laughter and her surprise. She found it easier to stop laughing when Lex went own on one knee. This definitely wasn't a joke.

"Chloe, I love you more than I ever knew was possible and I know we haven't been together long and we don't know everything about each other but we do know that we love each other and you saved my life today. We can wait as long as you want but I need to know, will you marry me?" Lex was completely sincere. For the first time in his life, he was truly in love. He knew Chloe was the one he was meant to be with - forever.

This time, Chloe didn't laugh, she just smiled as she answered.

"Yes Lex, I love you and I will marry you!"

He leapt up and pulled his new fiancee in for a long kiss.

In the distance, a truck approached the bridge and the driver and passenger were surprised to see both Chloe and Lex's cars parked there. As they came closer, Jonothan and Clark saw the kissing couple right in the middle of the bridge.

"Stop the truck, Dad" Clark said to his father. He knew Lex couldn't have been guilty of the crimes he had blamed himself for but he was curious to know what had really happened.

"Hey Chloe! Hey Lex!" he called, bringing the couples focus off of each other and onto the owner of the voice. 

"Hi Clark, how are you?" Lex asked, in a perfectly general and normal tone.

"I'm fine, you?" Clark replied, somewhat confused. Lex smiled at Chloe, who answered for him.

"We've never been better, Clark" she said, with a huge smile on her face. "And we'd love to stop and chat but my fiancé and I have some stuff to sort out" she added, emphasising the word fiancé. She grabbed hold of Lex's hand and pulled him towards their parked cars, leaving Clark standing alone, completely confused, but smiling.

Jonothan got out of the truck and came to stand behind his son.

"What's going on with those two?" he asked, as he and Clark watched Chloe and Lex kiss each other before climbing into their respective cars and driving away one behind the other.

"I don't know Dad," Clark said to his father, "it's just another one of Smallville's mysteries!"

A/N : Did you like that? I hope you did. I have a couple of ideas for new Smallville fics so watch out for a new story soon.


End file.
